


Ferdinand Lyle goes to Egypt

by motetus



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Egyptology, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Post-Canon, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Dr Lyle really wishes he'd brought that delightful Mr Chandler and his very useful guns along with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megkips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/gifts).




End file.
